Sesshoumaru: The After Story
by MercDem
Summary: After Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru and Kaede decide that it's best for him to leave Rin in the village until she is old enough to make her own decision. He know's it's the right thing to do. For her safety, if for nothing else. But Sesshomaru can't help feeling like he's made the wrong choice. What if Rin doesn't chose him in the end? What if...? (I no own characters XD or InuYasha)
1. Chapter One: Thoughts

**(I do not own InuYasha or any characters. Lovingly BETAed by Ravyn Skye 3)**

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

It had been five years since Sesshoumaru decided to leave Rin in the human village with Kaede. He was to wait until she was of age to make the choice herself, to continue to be his _'companion', _or to live her life out, safely, comfortably, like a _**human**_.

While he did not enjoy being away from her, per say, the freedom of not having to investigate every single noise or smell with his senses, has been to say the least, _refreshing_…

But, Sesshoumaru thought back to that very first night without her, he couldn't place his finger on it, back then... But something hadn't been quite right… He closed his eyes, remembering his thoughts back then…

Something was...Not quite _wrong_... But _missing_...

For the second time in his life, his aimless wandering, his previous quest for power and now his quest to simply find himself, define what it was he wanted in life; a new goal, a worthy pursuit… And yet again, this wondering had put him in a curious situation, just as Tenseiga had before, when he'd revived the girl. This _feeling_, of wrongness, due simply to the absence of another, he wasn't accustomed to.

Before Rin, Sesshoumaru had been completely content to wander the Feudal lands of his island nation, and before _her, _he would have been completely happy to continue on in such a fashion – with no ties, no responsibilities, and nothing to hold him to any particular place, until the end of time. His previous goal of slaying his fathers foes, killing any who dare try and take their revenge on **him**, had been all he had needed to occupy his mind and fill his days…

He hated that his father's stupidity had anything to do with him whatsoever, and that these fools even had the right to try and take their revenge on the sons of the InuTaisho. Why couldn't they ever take these fights to that _hanyou? _InuYasha too should bare some responsibility to their father's mistakes, and yet, no one ever seemed to bother the Halfling, instead always ending up at _his_ doorstep, demanding revenge and presuming weakness on his part. Those fools met swift ends, and Sesshoumaru was again and again proved the more powerful demon.

He wanted every demon that came before him to know their place, on their knees, bowing beforehim. No, the restless Dog Lord had never considered _'settling down'. _Never considered what _else _he might do… Until _she _came into his life and in a single moment of clarity following her second death he had realized that power for power's sake was worthless. That she had died for something so pointless, so empty… He had felt such terrible sadness and fear in those moments.

But now… What else _was_ there to do? As a demon of his stature, power was necessary, if only to protect himself and... He had thought he had been on the right path, but _she _had shown him the pointlessness of power, only for power's sake, but now he felt… _lost_. Purposeless. Up until she came into his life, it had seemed completely logical, and his previous life choices had made sense. Even now he could not look back and find a time where his decision making had been flawed. He could not find any instance where he might have made a different choice. But now, Sesshoumaru could not rid himself of this _feeling_, that something was… not how it should be.

Maybe something _was _**wrong**. Maybe… _She _was his mistake? Had this Sesshoumaru made the wrong choice, when it came to… _her_? To _his _Rin? Was this great and powerful dog demon really to be brought down by a mere human child? _Perhaps Mother was right...?_

He rose, dusting off his backside and straightening his spine to present his usual, regal posture. He rested his left hand on Tenseiga, and left the other to hang loosely. He looked towards the West. He had duties to attend to. His Father had left a mess behind him, and Sesshoumaru, the only and true heir to the throne, was the only one left to clean it up. He squinted his right eye, only a centimeter, in irritation of thoughts of his father.

A mental sigh pushed him to start moving. He needed to _distance _himself from this place. From _**Rin**_. She'd been gone only a night now, and he hadn't even been able to leave the forest just outside the village. Her new home. _Without him_... He needed to get away, any distraction was better than this..._Feeling_.

He did not turn, he stayed in the position of the West, standing tall and proud. But from the corner of his eye he did glance towards the village, and for a split second sniffed the air for her sent before leaping into the air and thoughts, at the time, had been disturbing.

Now, these five years later he sat beneath the same tree and his thoughts were altogether different. He never had been able to come to terms with life without Rin and, right or wrong, he found himself more and more frequently near this simple human village. Sometimes he visited her, sometimes he brought her gifts, and sometimes, he merely came to catch the scent of her on the wind and rest, knowing the girl was nearby.

Tonight, it was the latter, and it was cool, the air crisp with an early Autumn breeze. The wind gently caressed his hair and the moon shinning down on Sesshoumaru bathing him in its ethereal glow. He looked up at this moon, picturing Rin. His face remained emotionless, his body stiff, stoic and silent, as he rested against the tree, never adverting his gaze from the moon. But all the while it was her face he saw before him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over, and no longer was it the moon he saw, but Rin. Nothing but **Rin**. He could remember every single thing the child had done, said, sang, and asked since the moment he revived her in the woods. The sound of her voice, the smile she always addressed him with, her laughter, her pretty little songs.. Sesshoumaru's insides squirmed a bit, _pretty_? _What the hell is wrong with me? _

But his thoughts pondered on, relentless... Her constant questions, even if she did not expect answers, still she pestered him with her queries… Though, not nearly as obnoxiously or persistently as Jaken, he thought with a smirk. So many things about the girl plagued him tonight, so many _memories_… The soft padding noises her feet made hitting the bare earth beneath them as she trotted along their path._ She followed him_, and he too _followed her_. To the ends of the earth, to literally _hell _an back, he fallowed _his _Rin.

He **protected **_his _Rin.

He had fought hard to keep her alive in the beginning. So hard he'd fought, without **ever **stopping to reflect on _why_? It was automatic, instinctual, and he preferred not to contemplate on reason in general. What did it matter what his reasoning was? He thought perhaps his mother had been correct, all this fuss over one mortal girl.

It did seem foolish, Sesshoumaru knew, and never before had he been prone to such _foolishness_. He had risked his own life, in leaping into the depths of hell chasing after Rin. But the more curious thing about those happenings was that he didn't even think. There was no _need _to. No thought process existed but for the potential break in the emotional bond he and the little human girl shared. He simply could not give up on her; he could not live _without _her.

Years of musing over his feelings towards Rin had yielded no new answers. All he knew was that, before he had realized it, and completely without any intention on his part, he was somehow… _bonded _to this girl. _Needed _her, in some strange unfathomable way, and he would not, could not, simply give her up.

_Bond? Surely there was something wrong with this Sesshoumaru?…_

Even though he couldn't quite put his finger on what was going on inside his psyche, he decided then full well that whatever it was, it could not be chalked up to mere _foolishness_. Saving the girl was **NOT **foolish. The only thought he could form at that moment was the terrifying idea of having to go on _without _her.

A life _without _his Rin? _An eternity without his beloved Rin?_ To him **that **seemed foolish. But his mother was right about one thing, _**never **_before…

Sesshoumaru shifted, raising his left knee and resting his arm across it, moving unconsciously, still lost to contemplation.

The time was near, he knew. The time to offer her the much talked about "choice". She was getting older, and she was human… Five years of her life was all he was willing to give up, for the sake of "fairness". Soon, he would discover if she wished to remain with the humans permanently, or if she would instead choose to live out her days at his side.

_What if she does not choose to return with this Sesshoumaru? What if Rin is happier with her human companions? _And then, a truly… disturbing thought occurred to him:_ What if she... Finds... A mate?_

Sesshoumaru's stomach tightened uncomfortably at the idea, but his thoughts only trailed on still, ignoring the _discomfort _of his body, his mind went on, churning out potential scenarios. _What would become of him, if his Rin chose another?_ _Would he kill her mate? Was he so consumed by her that he would really kill someone Rin cared for, all for the sake of...His Feelings? For the place at her side? A human girl? More importantly, if things did go that route, would she forgive him, if he lost himself and slaughtered a rival for her affections? _He could feel his body temperature rising and irrational anger shot through his body, when _what _he had just been thinking and what it meant, finally hit him.

_**Rin**__... His Rin.. As his __**mate**__? Ludicrous. Surely he would never...She would never… Could they?... Could that be possible for them? _At that, a slightly embarrassing, less than wholesome picture of he and Rin pushed its way passed his resistance and filled his mental landscape. He was so shocked by the images in his head that Sesshoumaru literally shook it, as if to physically rid himself of such vulgar and ridiculous ideas. But... _Was it really so ridiculous? _

He had thought, after all, that he and his little human companion would be together **forever**. She had frequently said she wished for the same, when they had traveled together those few years ago. He hadn't put much thought into the alternative, before now. He had always thought... No, He had always **known **that Rin had never wanted to stay in that village. He remembered how she had cried for him, and begged him to reconsider, and take her with him… But Sesshoumaru had just continued walking, never allowing himself to look back, and leaving his little _girl _behind.

He was curious about that as well… He acted as always, in the best interest of the girl. For her safety. Yet, she was _upset_. _Would she forgive him?_ Five years ago, the night he left her, he had thought about that, too.

_Has this Sesshoumaru done something wrong in leaving her behind? _It wasn't just her reaction that caused his worry either.

Back then, when he had left her, Sesshoumaru had noticed briefly, before pushing it aside, that his feet seemed... _Heavy_. As though his boots were made of lead, and his _heart_… The way it _pound _against him, and the way his chest heaved slightly, as though walking away from her took so much _effort_, and how those annoying physical discomforts had only seemed to worsen, the farther he got from the village... The further he got from _Rin…_ But at the time he'd thought, _This Sesshoumaru would gladly take on any physical discomfort, any foe, rather than to deal with these constant thoughts... These persistent… Feelings. _He just wished he could _understand_ his reactions…

But now the moon was setting, making way for the sun. The rising day painted the morning sky with brilliant orange and reds. The sound of birds chirping their morning melodies, and the stirring of restless hungry predators finally broke his train of thought, pulling him back to the present. With a start, Sesshoumaru realized he had been there all night, and he had not yet begun his journey.

This time he had places to be, and much to do. There was much to consider, much to plan for... Much less wandering to do, and far more _business_, and he'd wasted an entire night under a tree, staring at the moon, and thinking such ridiculous thoughts. _Silly human girl..._

He pushed his previous doubts aside, and forced himself to think more reassuring things:

_He had prepared, waited long enough, and... His Rin would surely chose him above all else, Always. _

He was sure.


	2. Chapter Two: Feelings

**(Do not own InuYasha or Characters SessRin. I IS NOT RUMIKO TKAHASHI! XD..I'm so not that kewl...)**

**Chapter Two: _Feelings_**

Five long years had passed since Rin had been left in the care of the old Miko Kaede, and almost a month since she had seen her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was a young woman now and her hormones were getting restless. She was only a child when Sesshomaru had left her in the human village. He said it was for her safety. "This is not a punishment" he had consoled her. But she couldn't help but feel like she had in fact done something wrong. Even his consistent visits and lavish gifts weren't enough to stop poor Rin's mind from pondering her faults.

She may have only been a mute and battered child when they met. But she wasn't stupid. Rin knew she had to have been a burden on Sesshomaru. She was in constant need of care and watchful eye. She was only human, but she could sense that his animal instincts to protect her never faltered for a second. Sesshomaru was always watching, even without looking directly at her, she felt his gaze. Sesshomaru was always calm and patient with her, but Rin knew on the inside he was alert and ready to pounce on the first demon that so much as looked at her. She couldn't explain how she knew this, it was more like a... _Feeling_.

Rin had been packing her things for weeks, trunks lined the walls of the little hut she'd called home for the past five years. She had already made her decision, she knew where she wanted to be and what she wanted for her life. She had decided this years ago. She understood why Sesshomaru had left her in the village, what she couldn't wrap her head around was why he thought she needed to even think about what she wanted. To Rin there was no need to **think **about what she wanted, even as a young girl she already **knew**. She wanted to be with her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. _Forever_. That much she was sure of.

When she was a child she had most definitely admired Sesshomaru. Above all else, he was golden in her eyes. Flawless, kind, unchanging and unconditional. She also knew that as long as Sesshomaru existed in her life, nothing could go wrong. Nothing could hurt her, nothing could **defeat **her. Even between visits, when she was physically without his presence, Rin knew there was a connection between them that no amount of distance could ever sever. Sesshomaru would come, he always came for her.

But somehow, in the last year she had been in the village, her admiration for her beloved Lord had _changed_. It was no longer just a childish adoration for her caregiver. This _feeling _was much different, much more... _**Intense**_. She didn't merely _miss _him anymore, it wasn't just being his companion in travel that she longed for. The thoughts that filled her head now, the _feeling _she had deep in her gut every time he came to visit. Every time she locked eyes with Sesshomaru's golden honey gaze, her heart fluttered and her knees felt week. Yes. This feeling was new, and much, much **different**.

The crackling and popping from the dying fire brought Rin out of her thought filled trance. It was dark and well into the night. She rose gracefully, her movements no longer that of the clumsy little girl she had once been. The old Miko was asleep now, Rin surveyed Kaede in her noisy slumber for a moment before exiting the hut. she sighed heavily taking in the cool night air. It was much too stuffy inside for her to think, and she needed more fire wood.

It was a quiet night, peaceful and still. She looked up at the night sky as she walked towards the edge of the forest, a beautifully full and gleaming moon met her gaze. She held her hand's together as she walked, wringing her fingers out of stress. _"I wonder when he will come for me..."_ She whispered to herself as she bent down to gather a few logs. _I wonder what he will think of me... Surely my __Sesshomaru-sama__ couldn't... _Rin shook her head vigorously, shaking the thoughts away. She scuffed at herself, hurrying along back to the village. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy with her being out alone this time of night, it wasn't safe.

The moonlight ghosted along, tracing her every move, highlighting her features into even more stunning beauty. Her long black hair fell behind her back in long flowing sheets that covered her rear. Her slender yet curved frame wrapped tightly in a lavish pink kimono(one of the many Sesshomaru had had made for her)painted with red butterflies and embroidered with gold thread. Her pink lips and porcelain white skin seemed to glow beneath the moon too, she indeed resembled that of a Princess.

She believed secretly, that this was no accident. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have left her in a _human _village of such low standing for so long without stating her _status _to him. And Rin was definitely _his _Princess. She also knew that Sesshomaru's gifts weren't merely for her pleasure either though. They were a statement of ownership to the human men in the village. Rin's wardrobe alone set her aside from everyone else, and to be honest, she felt a little uncomfortable around others. She was always **WAY **over-dressed.

But she would never admit this embarrassment to Sesshomaru. She would never, in any way, lead him to think she was ungrateful or displeased with him or his wonderful gifts. Because deep down, she loved being his little princess, it was the life she'd never dreamed of having. She was so lucky to have her beloved Lord Sesshomaru in her life, and she would never do anything to make him think otherwise. So instead, she'd just sigh and learn to deal with the stares, gawking and whispers that would follow anywhere she went around the village. She would never dare tell Sesshomaru things like that either.

She knew he'd be furious if he knew anyone had ever made Rin feel anything other than pure joy. So on every visit she greeted him with a smile, and at his usual question "I presume you've faired well Rin.." she would exaggerate enthusiastically and talk his ear off. Not a hard feat, seeing as how Sesshomaru had never been one for conversation, he had always been the listener in their _relationship._

_"Relationship..?" _Rin blurted out, as if asking herself a question. _Absurd... _She slowed her pace, well out of the forest now, and she knew she had time to dawdle. The moon caught her eye again, and her thoughts consumed her once more. There was no longer a moon, but Sesshomaru's face staring back at her. _He couldn't possibly... _Her hands started to shake and she gripped the logs more tightly. _Could he possibly? Could my beloved Lord really... Feel the same way? _"Ridiculous." She said aloud, her tone was louder this time and harsh, as if she were scolding herself. She sighed again, reaching her hut.

::A Few Hours Earlier::

Sesshomaru stood in the garden of what would soon be his castle. He was stoic and silent as he stood, staring at the moon. All was quiet, there was no wind nor the sound of rustling bugs. No demon's standing guard, no annoying bossy mother brooding about. He was completely alone. His face remained emotionless, his features hard as stone. But his insides were squirming, and his brain buzzing with thoughts of his completely unknown future. He had five years to contemplate things to come, and yet Sesshomaru still had absolutely no idea what his fate would be. His golden eyes glazed over as the moon disappeared and Sesshomaru was transported to another world. He had often been lost in this other realm over the past five years. But it seemed to be getting worse. He was having trouble pulling himself back out. He just could not get that _silly _little girl out of his mind.

His thoughts would surely be the end of him. _Her scent... Her smile... The sound of her laughter... Her ridiculous obsession with flowers... Her... My Rin... Mine... _Images of Rin and past events flooded his mind, threatening to undo him completely. Sesshomaru had already lived an exceptionally long life. But he was hardly considered old and his mind, his memories, remained vivid and completely intact. Every battle, every foe, every single victory. But **Rin **stood out the most in his minds eye. He remembered the day that small and pitiful little human found him in the woods. The memory of that fateful day rested on Sesshomaru's mind more heavily and more vividly than anything else in his entire mind, or life for that matter.

Though on the outside he was a gleaming beautiful statue, on the inside he was a swirling flooded hot mess, and the damn was about to break. He had never _felt _this way before, never been so _stressed_. He never let anything get passed is iron clad defenses, and certainly was never _worried _for his own life. But now, even though the night was quiet and there was no sense of any appending danger, nor a foe in sight... His entire essence, every fiber of his being was aflame. He couldn't understand it, or control it, but his body was preparing itself for **battle**. '_Ridiculous_' he kept thinking to himself, but he just couldn't _shake _it. There was no physical battle to be had, no foe, no fight to the death, no pitiful scum to wipe off his boot. There was nothing but the moon, and.. His thoughts trailed off again... _And Rin... __**My **__Rin..._

It took all the strength he had to close his minds eye and transform. _Enough foolish thoughts... There is business to attend to.. _With that final thought the mighty dog demon took to the skies and disappeared behind the clouds. There was a long journey ahead of him, and Rin would surely be awaiting his return. He would just have to take his chances, what ever happens next happens, and there was simply nothing more he could do about it. Rin would make the right choice for her, and he would just have to be the great dog demon he was and deal with it.

::Back at the village::

Rin placed the newly acquired wood into the cold pit and lit it. The old Miko snored from the corner as she rolled over. Rin started gathering her things for the night and changing. She was ready to sleep. To put these thoughts to rest. _But with my luck, I'll probably just dream about him instead... _She thought mournfully and sighed again. "Ugh!" She slammed her matt and blanket down on the floor roughly, she must have been a little too loud because Kaede snorted loudly and grumbled in her sleep.

She threw herself down onto the matt, almost childishly, and crossed her arms. The newly lit fire casting mocking shadows a crossed her much annoyed face. Rin leaned back into her pillow and stared at the dark ceiling above her. She pulled the blanket up to her face, hiding, and was almost immediately taken over by her mind again. '_Maybe I'd be better off entirely if he just didn't come... If he just never set foot in this village again... Maybe... Maybe he'd be better off without me... Not in his life at all...' _Rin's eye's fluttered now, fighting to stay open. A fight in which the outcome was inevitable. _To never... Never see my beloved Sesshomaru...sama...ever again.. _With that final disturbing thought, she fell into a restless slumber.

The sounds of wolves and bandits filled Rin's head now, heckling and growling. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything anywhere, she could only hear them, sense them. Fear and adrenaline took over and she ran instinctively. She couldn't tell which direction she was running, or from which she was being chased but her feet wouldn't stop to let her think. So onward she ran, into dark nothingness. She could feel her pursuers gaining on her, nipping at her heels. She could hear their hungry bellies eager for her flesh, smell the blood of the villagers and her parents. She was running so fast, so hard, she couldn't breathe. Suddenly something grabbed her arm, snatching her upward into the darkness. Rin screamed out, this was it, she was going to die again, and _**never **_see her beloved Lord ever again.

::Moments before::

Sesshomaru had been sitting on a rock on the outskirts of the human village when his senses alerted him. A single scent of fear sent a surge through his entire body and he ran as a blur to the old Miko's hut. He had to admit, he had expected something a little more... Suspenseful. But the sight of his Rin squirming under her covers and screaming out in terror made his heart wrench all the same. He snatched the girl up immediately, too quickly apparently. Rin screamed out and shoved both of her hands into her beloved Lord's chest, trying to get away from her captor. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She squirmed and screamed.

Sesshomaru remained silent and stiff, refusing to let Rin go. Frozen there on the hut floor, cradling the girl close to his chest. Knowing his armor couldn't be too comfortable on her face, he leaned close to her ear and uttered a single word, a whispered tone barely even audible. "Rin..." The small human girl in his arms immediately fell still and quiet. Sesshomaru's eyes softened, but he did not smile. Instead he simply pulled Rin in closer, resting her head on Mokumoku. A few moments later, and almost impulsively Rin rolled into him, nuzzling his neck.

He hadn't expected this, and his eyes widened in shock. At first every fiber in his body wanted to pull away, but he knew if he did Rin would probably fall back into her nightmares. So there he stayed, frozen. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end from the little wasps of breath emanating from Rin's nose. _It... Tickles... _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _No... Not tickle... It feels... _His eye's widened once more at the thought he refused to finish. He needed to wake her, it was time.

Sesshomaru's usual stoically bored expression took his face once more, as he looked down at his Rin. Her tiny human hands curled up against his chest, and her flawlessly beautiful face buried into his neck. _Mine... _The thought refused to leave him be, echoing through his head like a ringing bell. He ignored it.

"Rin." He whispered her name again, his voice was velvety and gentle. "Wake now child. Your Sesshomaru has waited long enough." He said, urging her with politeness he would never offer any other living creature. In truth even with Rin, being patient and gentle was vexing to Sesshomaru. The problem was, he didn't have it in him to treat her with any less respect than he himself would expect from anyone. Human's were fragile creatures, and he cared deeply for his Rin, so he would continue to endure his annoyance until the end of time to spare her feelings if he had too. _The end of time?... Would he__ really__ have that long?... Would he even have one more night with his beloved?..._

Rin stirred in his arms, pushing her arms up and around his neck, breathing him in. She opened her eye's slowly, tired and foggy. For a few seconds she didn't know where she was, or what was going on. She smiled, he smelled so good. She tightened her grip around him, and pushed her face deeper into his neck as her sleep took over again. Sesshomaru's eyes widened again as the hairs on his neck mocked him and his heart pound, aiming to beat it's way out of his chest. Sesshomaru's arm slowly started it's way around Rin's body, as if to meet her embrace. He realized suddenly that now not only was his **mind **betraying him, but his **body **was as well. If he sat here like this with the girl any longer... Well he didn't _trust _himself.

"Rin." He uttered her name again, his voice rough with annoyance from his own foolish actions. Rin opened her eyes reluctantly and reality sunk in way to fast for her tiny human mind. Fully awake this time, she jerked away from him and stood quickly. She was breathing heavily, and a flood of emotions and thoughts threatened to drown her. _Oh no! Oh no, oh no! Oh Gods!... What do I do now? What DID I do? How long has he... Were we... Oh no.. _Rin stood before her beloved Lord, shuffling her feet and wringing her hands together. Her gaze was fixed to the floor, how utterly _embarrassing_.

Sesshomaru stood, not quite knowing what to do, or how to react to this knew scent. Had he done something _wrong_? Perhaps he should have just let her sleep? He was confused and his insides were still squirming and buzzing, but his outer shell remained still and expressionless. He closed the distance between him and his precious Rin, and with one clawed finger pulled her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. Rin shivered only slightly at his unexpected touch, but obeyed his wordless command. His molten honey eyes burned straight through her and she was instantly calm again. "Rin." He said, looking deep into her eyes, so glad to be with her again. _It's been far too long..._

"Sesshomaru-sama... I am... So sorry.." Rin blurted out. He ignored this, resting his thumb on her lips to cease their movements. She should **never **have to _apologize_, he could think of nothing in existence this small human child...No... _**Woman. **_Nothing could this _beautiful woman _before him ever do to deserve pleading of her Lord. Rin's eye's widened, frozen where she stood letting his eyes pour into her like liquor. She felt weak, dizzy.

Sesshomaru watched her silently for a long moment before dropping his hand and walking to the door of the small hut. "Come." Again, with a single syllable he commanded her, and she willingly _obeyed_.

Rin straightened herself, and followed her beloved Lord as quick and gracefully as she could muster, giving all of the shocking sudden occurrences. Her heart was pounding into her chest, and her palms were sweating. She hung her head high though, and caught up quickly to walk _beside _Sesshomaru. She did however, make a point not to look at him and waited for him to speak. She would not make a fool of herself again. She hoped anyway...

They walked a long while together, through the night forest. Sesshomaru's chest tightened when he sensed Rin by his side, the pair were no more than a single hands length apart now. No other would _dare_. **No**. No other would be _allowed _to walk beside him as his equal. His mind flooded with memories again, even though he knew his Rin _well_, knew what her actions would be and fully and _gladly _accepted them. She never ceased to shock him. He had expected her to walk beside him, expected and _wanted _her to be so close to him. She did things like this often, she was constantly breaching some defense of his, breaking some code of Sesshomaru conduct. But shocked he remained.

They had reached a clearing, Sesshomaru stopped walking just before a stream, and Rin stood still next to him. She could stop herself from gazing up at her beloved Lord no longer. She had recovered from previous embarrassment and had fully regained her composure now, and was staring adoringly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could sense Rin's gaze, but he adverted his eyes upward instead, staring at the moon. Not but a few hours ago he stared at this same moon, from high in the clouds, contemplating furiously this very moment. He stood tall and proud, lost in a gleaming moon, completely enticed by Rin's scent. _Forever... _His thoughts were _foolish_.

Unconsciously Rin reached out for her Lord, her small silky fingers grasped his clawed, battle calloused hand, and she squeezed gently. The small touch shocked them both out of their trance, and Sesshomaru looked down at the small hand gripping his much larger one. He stared, processing this new sensation. Of course, Rin had held his hand before, _this _was not new to him. Often on their journeys together did the child run up and walk hand in hand with him. But the _feeling _he had in his chest this night when her soft warm fingers grasped his, this _feeling _was threatening to undo him even more than his own thoughts had been before his arrival. He could feel his gut tightening uncomfortably, and his heart skipped a beat.

Rin was still staring at him, she knew something was wrong, she could sense that much. _What have I done now..? _She wondered silently. She knew her Lord very well, she could read his stoic expressionless face like an open book. But this night he had locked her out, and she couldn't break through. Rin blushed now, embarrassment flushing her face and she went to drop her hand. _So stupid...Stupid Rin.._

Sesshomaru sensed Rin's change in mood immediately and his eyes met hers. He closed his hand on hers before she could pull away, and Rin's eyes widened. Never before had her Lord _held _her hand in return. She knew she was allowed to touch him, allowed to hold _his _hand. But he'd always just... Stood there, letting his hand hang loose, just _allowing _the girl to hold onto him. But **never **had he reciprocated in such a direct manner. Rin stood there, letting Sesshomaru hold tightly onto her hand. A new feeling soon replaced her embarrassment, and Sesshomaru's keen nose picked it up instantly. Rin could hide nothing from her beloved Lord.

His expression did not change, nor did he _allow _Rin to let go of his hand. But he was quite sure of a change in her. This new scent. _Arousal? _Sesshomaru's insides squirmed against his iron defenses, he would be his own demise. "Rin." His tone was soft and gentle, "I presume you have fared well, Rin?" He asked his usual question, half stalling half wanting to make damn sure she'd been treated like the little Princess she was.

Rin smiled and squeezed his hand again, no longer worried about the change in him. Sesshomaru had that way about him, this ability to completely distract her from anything troublesome. He was the calming aura in her storm, her beacon of light always luring her away from danger and fear. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama. I have been just... _Fine.." _Rin tried to reassure her Lord, but she trailed off a bit on that last word '_fine', _tipping off Sesshomaru's sense's again. _Is she lying to me now?..._

"Rin..." He stared down at her slightly intimidating now, a hint of growl in his voice. It was a question, what was she not telling him? Sesshomaru reluctantly forced his eyes away from his beloveds and stared back at the village. _If any of them had treated his Rin unkindly in any way..._Sesshomaru growled again, louder and more dangerously now. Rin understood his wordless accusation and stood quickly on tipped toes to reach up and touch his face. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and the growling cut off immediately, and he was shocked again. _Her hands are so... Warm... _Rin's fingers ran across his stripped cheeks, "No Sesshomaru-sama! I really am _**fine! **_It's not... I mean, it's just..." Rin trailed off again and Sesshomaru put his hand gently over hers resting on his check.

Rin looked away from him as Sesshomaru's eyes searched for her gaze. She knew this would upset him, she heard a soft growl rumble his chest, felt the vibrations in his hand over hers. _And how she loved this new sensation, this will he had to touch her back._ But she didn't care, she couldn't let him see it. She was watching the water now, trying to find anything to distract her. _An impossible __endeavor.. Good__ luck with that.. _Rin scuffed under her breath.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand this change in his Rin. Had she been with these _humans _for so long that she couldn't be _herself _with him anymore? Would it always be this way now? He felt a distance growing between them, and his heart ached to close it. He had literally been through hell and back for this tiny human _woman_, he was not about to lose her to a human village. No. He was not. "There is much to discuss." He said simply, letting their hands drop and turning his back to her to stare at the moon once more. "I have... Intentions." Sesshomaru said, scenting her shock in his words, he knew he needed to get this over with, if she rejected him... _I need her... I need to know... This petty hesitation is pointless and foolish._

But before he could get another word out Rin was standing in front of him again, pulling his face down to meet her eyes, a new determination engulfing her features. But those smoldering honey pools threatened to steal her strength and leave her defenseless yet again. She took in a deep breath and stared, instead at the middle between his eyes. _Okay, this might work..._

"I have my own intentions. I have made my decision!" Rin blurted this out quickly, stumbling over her words. But she got it out all the same. "I..." Rin's face blushed "I want to _**stay **_with you... _**Forever.**_" She put emphasis on the 'forever' part, wanting, hoping her beloved Sesshomaru would be able to catch the meaning behind her words without her having to actually say it. Sesshomaru stood there, heart pounding, staring deep into the eyes of the _woman _who would surely be the end of him. He could feel the demon inside him clawing to get out. Every animal instinct was trying to rip its way out of Sesshomaru at once, and it was all he could do to just stand there, lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

_Forever... _She had used this term many times since she found him. He was well used to hearing this. Sesshomaru knew that it was just the silly wishes of a human child. But he had to admit that _**forever **_with his Rin did sound appealing. To never live without her, to never be without her laughter, or never be without her beautiful scent? _And those hands...Her warm touch..._

No one had ever dared to touch him in such a manner. Never reached out for his hand. Never cared to console him. No, not even console, no one had ever sensed his _feelings _like Rin had. _**Never **_and _**forever **_were now two very real concepts that Sesshomaru understood very well, deeply and more than Rin would ever know.

Sesshomaru sighed out loud, and pulled her hands away from his face, stepping back a few feet from her. He knew she would take this the wrong way, but he couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe, _he needed to regain composure. Being so close to her like this, touching her soft warm flesh.. He was a mess inside. He tried to make his face and voice as emotionless and stoic as possible. "If that is what you wish Rin." He was relieved, but the demon inside him refused to be satisfied into submission. "But this Sesshomaru... _Needs..._Something from you in return.." His words rolled off his tongue, silky and poisonous, he had rehearsed this many times. But it seemed easier thought than said.

Rin stood motionless before him, hands shaking slightly, expression confused. She was still recovering from the sudden distance he put between them when her brain went into overdrive, trying to process his meaning. There was a lot to take in all at once. But one thing was entirely clear to Rin. She would be _allowed _to _stay _with her Sesshomaru-sama, _forever_, if that was what she wished. Of course that's what she wished! Had he actually thought she would choose a human village over him? Absurd.

_What could I possibly have that my Sesshomaru-sama actually... Need__s__..? _But of course she would give him what ever he wanted, when ever he wanted it. She bowed her head to her Lord, "Anything for you my Lord... _Anything.."_

Sesshomaru struggled with himself, he wanted to yank her up from her bow. Such etiquette wasn't necessary between the two of them. _Is this really how it is to be from now on between us? Such formalities... _He ached to embrace his beloved tiny human. But he didn't act upon these desires, or voice his concerns, not yet. He stood stoic and proud, simply staring her down. He needed to make completely sure Rin was fully _aware _and fully _willing _and _accepting _of his wishes. The time had come, finally. Years spent with only a few short visits a month, and his Rin and _forever _were reaching out before him, and he could only stand there, frozen. "I...This Sesshomaru..." For the first time in his life Sesshomaru struggled with his words, he actually _feared _this human woman. Feared her _rejection_. It was maddening. "There are things... I... This Sesshomaru needs..." He growled inwardly at himself, he wanted to rip his own throat out. _Idiot..._

Suddenly it hit her. Like a sit command from InuYasha's Miko, it hit her. All the color drained from Rin's face. She _understood_. She caught his _meaning_, and she **fully **reciprocated it. She closed the distance between them quickly, reaching up on tipped toes once more and pulled his face down to hers. Impulse took over and her lips closed on his. All formality and reservation lost now, she kissed her beloved Lord deeply, no longer worried about his rejections.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped altogether, his eyes widened as he allowed this small human woman to control his body, letting her small strength-less hands pull his head toward hers. When her small hot mouth touched his lips he lost control. All thoughts gone, all worries dissipated, even the forest and the moon seemed to disappear. He was lost. _Defeated_. He could no longer control the demon inside him, Rin had completely unleashed him, and it felt _good_. His hands seemed to act on their own accord as they slowly reached for her. His fingers gently ran themselves up her hips and around her back, and his hands pulled her in closer, greedily stealing the embrace he'd so longed for.

It was then that he realized, for the first time this night, that Rin was only wearing her Nagajuban. The thought of her bare skin beneath this thin layer of fabric sent a jolt through his entire body. He could feel her warmth through the fabric, feel her breasts against his armored chest, he could even see the slightest bit of pigment shinning through the thin cloth. _She's practically naked, throwing herself at me..._ His eyes closed and he kissed her back, rough and hungrily. That _scent _filled his nose again, making him dizzy. _It was her arousal... Arousal..for __**me**__?_

The sudden realization that his **forever **was in fact unfolding right in front of him, without even the slightest respect of slowing down to let him catch up, was enough to bring Sesshomaru to his knees. He hadn't thought about what he would do if she **had **reciprocated his... _Feelings. _Hadn't planned or even considered how he would react or behave if she **had **chosen _**him **_over her human village. He had only prepared himself for the worst case scenario. Mentally and physically prepared himself for a battle to the death, ready and alert to take on the most fearsome foe. But this...

Sesshomaru melted into his seductress, powerless against her weak human advances and Rin took full advantage of his submission to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him yet closer and deeper into her kiss, her small hot tongue playing against his. Sesshomaru was lost in passion, everything was hot and the world seemed to be tipped sideways, and he couldn't think. Only _feel_. He pulled Rin off her feet and into his arms and Mokumoku wrapped itself around her, pulling her in close.

He had won. This battle was _over_.


End file.
